


Soalngelo Again

by macncheesegodesse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Random & Short, Slow Build, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macncheesegodesse/pseuds/macncheesegodesse
Summary: so Will and Nico haven't seen each other in like 4 years after they left camp  but one night they meet. Nico is definitely not happy about it -and honestly the story starts really slow but but im trying-





	1. Therapy, ramen and a familiar face

"And how does that make you feel?

"Huh?. Sorry. Uh, khmm. It, uh makes me feel like uh,-"

"Okay you know what, I think that's enough for today. You go home, rest, and I'll see you next Tuesday.

i hate fucking Tuesdays. i really do. it's been 4 months of therapy now, and I gotta tell you, I don't think it's helping me. anyway, my older roommate thought it was a good idea. it's not like he's still around or something, so I don't know who I'm doing this for anymore. 

Every day is the samae. On Tuesdays, after therapy, I go home and usually sleep. If you wanna know, I live in an apartment. alone. the kitchen and the living room are opened into one big room, but don't imagine anything nice, cuz since my roommate left, it's pretty much always dark and i haven't cleaned in days. i do not wanna speak about him now, and it will probably stay like that.

i usually have food at home, but today all the shelves were literally empty, so i had to do some shopping, which probably meant interracting with people, so i wasn't all thrilled about it. theres a supermarket right on the corner where i live and there are usualy justa few people there. 

i take my coat and my earbuds, music is one of my best friends actually, kinda pathetic, but on a cold night all alone on the street listening to music, its actually kinda calming. 

i get to the store. first thing i notice, are the amount of people. okay fuck. fast. i grab some ramen noodles, bread. some kind of pancake mixture and cereal. i stand in line, waiting for what seems like ages and when its my turn, and the cashier ask for the money, i realize i dont have my wallet. fuck im so dumb. i didnt even realize i didnt bring it. anyway, so as i mutter to myself and go search all my pockets, soembody speaks behind me.

"Excuse me, hi, maybe i can help out."

i froze. now not become soembody talked to me, but because i knew this voice, and i was about to get very angry if i managed to bump into him out of everyone. so i turn around and there is will fucking solace in full glory and everything looking better than every and this really pisses me off and i am a dick when i get pissed off so what comes out of my mouth is something between holy duck and hell no and i turn around, leaving my food and and a shocked will at the cash register.


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part, outside the supermarket, Will's POV. Nico is really pushing him away, I'm not good withwriting a summary, you can try to read the story to find out what it's about okay that sounded dumb, have fun reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a short one, sorry, mostly direct speech and all, I'll step it up in a few chapters

Hell no? Seriously? Man what the hell! I haven't seen him in like what 4 years and I get a hell no? Yeah, whatever. I'm making sure I get a proper hello.

So I pay for Nico's stuff and dash after him with his and my stuff in my hands.

"Nico, hey, man wait up!"

He doesn't listen, just walk faster.

"Come on, hey, here's your stuff."

At this he froze, shook his head, walked up to me, and as he held up one finger, shaking it in my face, words started pouring out of his mouth.

"Fuck you Will, I don't need you to do shit for me just leave me fucking alone, all right?"

Damn he's still cute, I thought.

Now I may have said that out loud, because Nico froze again, from his wordvomiting, just looked at me and stared.

"Nico did I do something? Do you need any help? Man I haven't seen you for ages, how are you? No, I really wanna know, seriously!"

"Just leave me alone, okay?" 

He just turned away, he was really wierd. So I grabbed after his hand, but only managed to grab him by the sleeve of his jacket, pulling it a little up. He quickly pulled it down fast, but it was there, I saw it, not one, or two but two many scars, some looked deep, all across his hand.

"Fuck, Nico, I.. Are you all right?"

He smirked. 

"That's a really dumb question, Will. I'm not doing that good right now, you know. 

By this time he was in tears. And I got really mad. At myself, for making him cry and not doing anythung, and also at the universe. But this was all my fault.

"You are coming with me", I said, and I hope I sounded determined, and I grabbed him by the hand, and we started walking in the night towards my apartment.


	3. Pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and a bit boring whole thing is in Will's apartment but im already working on the next part so stay tuned :)

Nico's POV

i honestly hate will sometimes. he acts like a mother, like his mission is to take care of me. we were walking in the dark god knows where, probably to his apartment or somethink, idk, i tried to trot behind him super loud so he'd sense that i'm not happy about this whole come-with-me-i'll-take-care-of-you situation. 

we get to his apartment in 10 mins, strange that i never noticed him around here if he lives this close.

at the front door, he fiddles with his keys for a minute then openes it. 

"just put your stuff down there, oh and pls take off your shoes", will says while smiling.

"are you hungry? I can cook some pasta."

he's being super-nice but I just shrug. i know i'm being a little too mean but i still need to process things. will starts to clatter with dishes and pans in the kitchen and i don't speak for at least 5 more minutes, just awkwardly stand in the doorway. i try to lean againts the wall and look chill and all and i probably seem like an idiot from outside. 

i only speak when will puts on some round glasses, you know, the kind that screams artist.

"since when do you wear glasses?", i ask.

"not long ago, only for reading", he pushes his glasses up on his nose with one finger.

" are you just gonna stand there the whole time? go sit."

his whole apartent screams artist, it's super modern, but it has a cozy feeling to it, everything is pastel, it's pretty calming actually.

i sit down in a couch. 5 more minutes pass, i know that a pasta takes 9 minutes to cook, so i guess i'm staying over for dinner.

will appears from the kitchen with two plates of hot pasta and sets it on the glass table infront of me.

"will why are you doing this?"

"what?", he asks, like he doesn't know.

"why are you kind to me, i am and was a total bitch with you:"

he looks into his pasta, thinking about what to say.

"nico..did you do things..uh..bad things to yourself because of-"

"will ok, you really don't need to worry about me, i'm not feeling that good, but i've stopped cutting months ago, i actually go to therapy, we broke up 4 freaking years ago ok, i'm not mad at you, i didn't do it because of you,ok?"

he just sat there in silence for about a minute, than he got up, smiled at me, mumbled something like okay all right, and cleaned the plates.

"you can sleep on the couch, i'll bring you some sheets and a pillow."

so i was staying.ok.

the couch was pretty comfortable, so i said goodnight, and after it was completely dark i went atraight to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

~Nico‘s POV~

i wake up about at 4 in the morning because of the sun. the curtains are not covering the window one bit, i’m not used to light coming inside. at my apartment it’s nearly always dark. 

“now that i’m up i might as well go out for a smoke”, i think.

i fish around in my jacket pockets for my cigaretts and my lighter. as i step out the front door, the fresh air hits me. i wonder wether will would aprove me smoking. ichuckle a bit , who the hell cares what he thinks anyway. i get an answer to my question anzway. 

“you having those for breakfast?”, asks will with a very pleased smile on his face. 

he’s leaning against the wall, just beside the front door, the sun is shining his face, his hair is golden.

“will?”

“hmm?”, he raises one eyebrow as i step closer. and blow smoke right into his face. 

“fuuck nico, why did you do that?”

“stop. telling. me. what. to. do."

he smirks and pretends to lock his mouth.

“why are you awake anyway?”, i ask. 

“ nightmares”

“that sucks. used to have those”

“but not anymore? how the hell did you get rid of them?”

“well", i say holding the cigarett away from me," i dreamed usually with people who were mostly uhh dead.so i spoke to them. you know. asked them who they were and stuff”

“so you raised the dead? nico i told you not to-“

i immediately bring the cigarette back to my mouth and he jumps back.

“ all right, ok. no more critisisms. i just want you to be safe”

i think i must have given him an angry look, because he smiled at me and went back into the house. i finished another cigarette and then went back inside. will’s house looked so much different in the daylight. everything was basically glowing. i open the fridge, will told me to make myself at home, so i guessed he wouldn’t mind if i help myself to some orange juice. i find a cup and that manage to spill half of the juice on my shirt and jeans. “fuck”, i whisper. i knock on will’s door and after i don’t hear any answer, i just open the door. he’s studying. there are books all ober the floor. “hmm?”, he looks up. he sees my clothes and smirks. “wait here” he leaves the room and i just stand there for like five minutes. the wall is covered with all kinds of posters. he has some plants, small ones in yellow pots lined up on this huge bookshelf that basically takes up half of his room. facing the bookshelf, across his room is his bed. a guitar is laying on the bed with sunflowers painted all across it. there are some polaroids atuck to his mirror. i look at them from close. mostly sunsets and selfies.i recognize some faces from the Hermes Cabin those must have been taken ages ago, there’s one or two from concerts. and there’s one from a starry sky and and fireworks. i remember when this was taken. really long time ago. on the night when we started dating. will comes bach with a bundle of clothes. “nice pictures” he smiles and hands me the clothes. “these are the only ones i thiught you’d like. also i don’t have any normal pants” so i get this black huge sweater with the word sunshine on it in yellow, and some leather pants that have zippers on the side. “thanks. how exactly am i supposed to get into these?”, i laugh a bit sarcasticly holding up the pants with the zippers” will just shakes his head and leaves the room. so i change, and hinestly, i actually look good in will’s clothes. when he comes back, he glances at me. “ha, my clothes look cute on you” this time i say nithing and just plop down on his bed. i pic up the guitar, and play a few tunes, if you can call the stuff i’ve been trying to write. “i didn’t know that you can play”, will looks up at me from his books. “yeah well i had the time” that i began to sing along with the tune just random atudf reallg, i’m not a creative person, so it’s shitty. “you know, you have a better than average voice”, will says not looking up from wha he’s studying. “why thank you”, i say, trying to sound as sarcastic as i can. the rest of the day i spend with will showing him my poor music scills and lostening to his records. about at 9 pm i suddenly suddenly ask wether he wants to come over. i don’t know why i invited him over, but his face actually lightens up and he says yes, so i guess he’s coming over. i grab my coat and he lockes the door behind us as we walk into the night.


	5. pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back at Nico's house things get a bit furious between the two of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all right there was a mix-up mostly because I don't know how to work stuff anyway I put in a misiing chapter which I fforgot to put add blabla sorry for screwing up, but enjoy bye :)

we arrive at my apartment 15 minutes later. now it’s will’s turn to stand awkwardly in the doorstep. 

“wow it’s really dark in here”, he says.

“yeah”, i answere.

this was a bad idea. why did i even invite him? we broke up ages ago, we don’t really get along now..arggh

“soo..i don’t have any food left. i think i left my groceries at your apartment“, i say, breaking the silence.

"soo we order?", asks will, getting off his coat and laying it beside him as he sits down on a sofa.

he's actually taking this well.

"yeah sure we can", i say and i dial the pizza places number.

after i order, i sit down facing will on a sofa and we wait in silence.

„nico why do you smoke?“, asks will out of nowhere. 

“are you really this concerend about my health?”

“actually yeah, i kinda am”

he annoys me a bit. 

“nico smoking kills”

“everything that kills you makes you feel alive”, i chuckle.

will is annoyed now, so i say:

“look, drugs and me- we do not get along. believe me. i’ve gotten drunk probably about five times. sure i go to parties, but i don’t drink. i smoke maximum 10 cigaretts a week. yeah it’s a bad habit, but come on. you must have some shitty habits too”

he looks up at me. 

“i once got really high and broke three fingers. couldn’t play the guitar for months. and i actually get drunk often”

“no way. you are a golden boy. i actually thought that you didn’t have any shitty habits. like you got a bottle of vodka with you right now?”

he smirks. 

someone rings the bell. the pizza arrived. i go to the door. 

“i’m gonna wash my hands”, will says. i show him where the bathroom is that i go out for the pizza.

when i come back with the pizza, will already came back from the bathroom. he found some plates and he takes the boxes from me.

when we start to eat he says:

“you know, for someone who doesn’t do drungs, you shure have a lot of pills in that bathroom cupboard”

“they’re not mine”, i say.

fuck fuck fuck 

will makes a strange face. 

“will they’re not fucking mine”, i raise my voice this time.

“okay okay i belive you, it’s just that drugs can make you-

i cut him off.

“you know what will", i say as i look him in the eye, "fuck you”.

i go to my room and shut the door. i don’t believe it took me two whole years to get over this assahole. nico poor baby omygosh he’s a little baby, waait, let’s dump him, amd then wait 4 years and ooh that just jump right back into his life. that sound like fun.

maybe will didn’t have a vodka with him, but i sure did have one whole bottle of it. i was so full of him. and than i drank.


	6. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah so nico is totally drunk and while will tries to sober him up, things get a bit tangled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hii, next chapter up, I had a major spider-removing-from-my-room adventure don't worry I didn't hurt him why am I writing this down okay so anyway hope you enjoy :)

~Will POV~

Okay so this is obviously my fault. He's really mad. Allright.

I was waiting for what seemed to be an hour, but Nico was still in his room. So I knocked gently on the door and when no one answered I opened it.

"Uhh Nico hey man look I'm really sorry"

I started to apologize, but than I saw a half empty vodka bottle on the ground, next to the beanbag Nico was sitting on. 

"Will, you're staring. I know I'm superhot and everything but come on.

yeah he is totally finished.

He got up from the beanbag, which actually took some time, because well beanbags are hard to get up from even when you don't have any alcohol inside you, and he stood right infront of me.

"Vodka?", he smiled into my face.

"Yeah, I'll take that", i said as I grabbed the bottle from him.

I led him back to the living room and sat him down on the sofa.

"You just stay put", I told him.

I turned away to check the kitchen cupboards for some crackers or toast.

"Whaaatever you say, sunshine", i heard Nico answer.

I froze. And actually blushed a little.

"Seriously? Sunshine?"

Nico giggled and said," Well that stand on my sweater." He even pointed his thumbs at it.

"Yeah I know cuz it's my..yeah doesn't matter."

No crackers or bread. Yeah he's gonna be drunk all night. I sit back on the sofa beside him. 

"Nico I'm gonna stay ok? You're a bit very drunk, you know:"

"Yeah sure sure", he mumbles. Then he says,"Hey can I keep your sweater? You told me I look cute in it"

He stares at me waiting for the answere, so I just say sure and I mess his hair up a bit. 

"We should go out for a walk or something", Nico starts to talk reallf fast.

"Yeah, no, not happening."

"All right, fine", he says, and rolles down the couch.

"Ouch", he giggles.

I stick my hand out for him to pull him up. He grins at me, grabs for my hand and pulls me straight off the sofa, and I stumble on to him. He finds this rather funny.

As I try to get up, he twirls one of his fingers into my hair, and goes," Your hair is so pretty. I like it, haha"

I'm speechless laying on top of him, as he points out more and more details about my face, probably not even realizing the situation we're in. 

"I also like your freckles", he tells me. At this point I don't know what I'm supposed to say. "Damn Solace you have one cute face", he ads, giggling. "Yeah, well that's just the vodka speaking from you" He looks me in the eyes, brings his hand down to my cheek, and says," I am dead serious:" His lips meet mine, soft, gentle at first. It's not my first time kissing him, but I'm still surprised at how good he's at it. We kiss more intensively, our tongues batteling eack other, he tastes like cigaretts and vodka but I don't care because I'm fifteen again, back at camp. He breaks the kiss with a small laugh. "How the fuck can you taste like sunshine?" I smile and this time I actually pull him up with me, slide my hand into his, and because he is basically half asleep take him back to his room.


	7. coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s the next morning and and Nico remembers everything he said, also he realizes he meant all of it

When I wake up in the morning, I can only think of how much Nico can remember of last night. It wasn't about the kiss, the things he said to me were freaking me out. Less than a day ago he hated me.

I slept on the couch and the living room is still dark because the curtains are blocking the windows, so I have no idea what time it is. I pull away one curtain and when the bright sun hits my face I realize it must be around noon. I sit back down on the couch . Whaat should I do now..

I spot a guitar behind the kitchen counter, so I start to play a little tune on it, since Nico is sleeping deeply, he sure woudn't wake up. 

But then I hear the floorboards creack behind me.

"Nice", Nico says, as he walks past me.

He is wearing boxers and my sweater that's rather big for him. He turnes on the coffee machine and without looking back he asks weather I want some coffee.

"Uhh no thanks", I say, than add "Nico I'm not sure if you were all right last night you got a bit well, uh drunk, yeah and you said some things which you probably didn't mean but it's okay and everything."

Yeah this is awkward.

His coffee is ready and he stand by the kitchen counter looks into his mug and furrows his brows. 

"Look Nico, it's okay, you probably don't even remember that much."

I'm kinda feaking out.

"Will", Nico says, " I remember everything".

I am opening my mouth but he cuts me off before I can say anything.

"Yeah, I meant it."

He looks at his feet and whispers quietly, " Shit, I meant it."

Than he starts looking for something in one of the kitchen drawrers. He pulls out a plastic bag. He goes to the bathroom and i hear some ratteling, he comes out, and says," Look I uh gotta go takes these somewhere, ok?", he shakes the bag. " You are welcome to stay. I mean if you want. Just play the guitar or something", he smiles.

Before I can ask where he's going, I can hear the door closing.

What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i might not be ably to weite anything this weekend amd next week so i uploaded this now


	8. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I've decided that Nico's older boyfriends is going to be (wow that makes no sense) Leo Valdez, yes Leo, because appearantly I think he would totally go as bi oh and also I fangirled over 2 years so summery is: Nico goes to Leo's to give him back his stuff, aka a bunch of pills because Leo is kinda like that, and idk but at this point I kinda picture 20 something old Leo as Klaus minus his powers from Umbrella Academy but that's something totally different okay bye, this is supposed to be a summery

Nico's POV

the sun was shining as i walked down the familiar street, with the plastic bag in my hand hitting my leg at every step. i didn't even notice though, i had much important thoughts. was i liking Will again? i am not even going to say out the word "love" in my thoughts, because i’ll catch myself falling for him and then i’ll have to go through all this shit again.

i came to his house earlyer than i wanted to. i wondered for a moment abouth what the actual hell i was doing. i could just throw thees pills out, not like i need them or anything. but than i also had this urge to meet him again, just to push the bag into his face, kinda like a goodbye-I'm-over-you way, like in the movies. not that i watch romantic-breakup-get-back-together sad emotional movies. so i ring the doorbell. i don't expect anyone to answer, so i study the outside of the apartment. it’s nice, more like a flat, white walls, great big windows on the front, small garden. there are some bushes, one with roses, another one designed into a dragon. wow. that’s kinda cool. 

i jump when the door openes with a swing.

the boy inside has tanned skin, a pointy nose, wild, curly hair and a stupid grin.

"well out of all people, look who it is!", leo says, gesturing me to come on with his hand.

"this is yours.", i say, as i push the bag literally into his face.

"oh, okay thanks.", he takes the bag from me and looks inside. "hey I was actually looking for these", he says, shaking a bottle and pills rattle inside.

"to throw them out?", i ask, with a half smile on my face.

"yeah, sure.", he answeres, and ruffles my hair.

fuck, why does everybody do that?

i am just about to put my hands on the doorknob, attempting to leave, when leo says that i'm staying for a drink. like as in a statement. well fuck.

i go into the kitchen. i know my way around here.

"i have water, juice and ooh some chocolate powder. you want some hot chocolate?"

i shake my head.

"come on Nico, beside tacos, hot chocolate is my only specialty.", he says, chuckling.

"okay, sure."

than there's awkward silence. for like five minutes.

"so..how are you?"

"wow you can ask questions. but thanks i’m okay. you? you still go to therapy right?

"valdez i don't think you need to be that concerned about me anymore, but yeah still go."

"cool", he says.

than he takes out a bottle of baileys, and starts to tip the head into the hot chokolate.

"fon't even think about that", I say, half thinking about will saying shit about my health, and half thining that i’m basically still hung over.

"laame, come on!"

"leo i’m hung over as fuck, i don't need any special ingredients in my drink, thank you."

"well, more for me."

"it’s like two pm. hoe the hell can you drink at two pm, dude?"

he just grins, puts a cup before me, holding his in his hands.

"well, ihaven't changed in tha past- what was it, like 2 months?"

"four.", i say quitley in my cup, than i look up at him. he is just not my type. how the hell could i ever date you?

yeah and i said thatout loud.

leo laughs. "well i don't know that either, you do know that you asked me out, right?"

silence.

“anyway, why are you hung over? party? you know just asking to be annyoing a little."

"i was mad." honestly, even if Leo and i didn't have much in common, he was good to talk to, though you might not wanna tell him all your secrets, cuz he can gossip.

"nico your always mad. like at the world. in general. waait, WHO were you mad at?", he asks, with an even stupider grin.

"leo, you're a twele year old girl."

"I know", he says, but still looking at me, his face basically saying, gimme answeres.

"will."

"solace?"

"yeah."

Silence.

" i approve."

"wha- leo we're not dating and i don't need you to approve anything what the-you're my ex why am we even talking about this?"

but I felt myself blush.

"well nico, as your boyfrined for like what 7 months?"

"nine"

"you see how shitty I am? It was fu n with you really, but we both k ow it wasn't gonna be forever. he's right. "honestly god, you could use a little sunshine in your life."

I kick him in the leg.

"what, he's basically glowing. kinda cute.

"leo where's your girlfrined?"

"we are on a break. i think. my relationship, well with calypso. yeah bit complicated. she's always angry. "

"i was always angry.", i laugh at him.

"yeah well you are cute." He takes a sip from his hot chocolate. "ahh nothing like this", and he raises his cup.

I roll my eyes, but I also raise my cup.

"To whanever friendship we have and to us trying to not make thing awkward." says leo and i laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I said everything important in the summary, also I am getting slow on the upcoming chapters I don't even have a good excuse okay bye :)


	9. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a backstory on leo and nico amnd while im at it, i think im gonna add leo as a character in this story to thatz description boy thingy. :)
> 
> *literlly doesn't know how anything works here*
> 
> So this is from the time Nico and Leo started dating,so about like a year and a month *quick maths* ago aand nothing much I'll try to figure out somethung cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also theres no smut in here sry but the story got deleted like 5 fcking times (that may or may not have happened because i forgot to save it) and also i was hurrying, so there is probably tons of grammar mistakes n shit cuz i didn1t proofread pls don't kill me guys im really down :)

~Nico’s POV~

i hate waking up. to alarm clocks, to the sun shining into my eyes, to the smell of coffee. yeah. i think i just hate waking up in general.  
but have you ever woken up to a beer bottle shattering into a million tiny pieces right over your head? yeah well now that one does the charm. 

i went to this party. it wasn‘t a special one but i got invited by jason or i don’t even know anymore and i was basically the only person my age there and i stood kinda alone for the first couple hours sipping on a beer or something, the details aren‘t the main thing. so around 1 am the party was still on, everybody was hella drunk and i started to wonder what the hell i was even doing there. so i jstumbled through the crowd hopelessly searching for the door-yeah there were a lOt of people- a girl just throws up on me. on me. totally ruining my shoes. 

and i was about to shout her head off because she just ruined my shoes but then this dudes appears from behind her wearing a tank top woth palm trees on it and begins apologizing öike a madman, fruit-ninjaing with his hands and his huge curly hair is bouncing up and down. i couldn‘t see his face but i saw his tanned shoulders, with lile a dozen wooden bracelets on his wrists and his long fingers that looked like they had coal on them or i don‘t even know what so i tool a wild guess and shouted over the party music.

„valdez?“

yeah. it was him.

„hooly shit. nicooo! heyy man, how are you? shit i haven‘t seen you in like..like ages!“

he was grinning at me for a while and then looked down at the shoe-ruining-girl. 

„hey you know calypso.“, he said, and tried to help up the girl, but she appeared to be half dead or something because she didn‘t even budge or anything, so leo just picked up her hand and waved it at my nose.

„yeah we had a bit of a fight and she is just titally done by now i guess. too much booze.“, leo shrugged.

„ah“, i said, because what can i say to that.

„funny, i should be angry at her. i think. it‘s not öike i broke up with her.“, leo shaked his head while he chukled a little.

"ookay, uh, it was nice seeing you and everything leo.", i start to move my feet and go back to looking for the door, but than leo's ex-girlfriend suddenly regains her consioussnes and throws up again. only this time, for a change, on my shirt. yay.

"did i do something bad?", i turned to leo with basically pain in my eyes but i was smiling.

"fuuuck, look i'm soo sorry fuck okay let me help you, seriously! wait try to find the washroom while i take her to one of her friends:", leo did a thumbs up and hurried away dragging calypso behind him.

finding the door was easy compared to trying to fight myself through a singing dancing grunken crowd to find a room that was probably located in a basement.

so what seemed like an hour lazer, i find the washroom. i take off my shirt and try to figure out how the hell a washingmashine works, and leo appears behind me also not wearing a shir. now yeah it sound lame as hell i know, blabla, im gay and im in this room with a guy who appearantly also has his shirt off wow. nut hes strait so i was like yeah nope. 

"she got me too

i may have pulled this story a bit longer than i should have, because nothing happened between us that night. or morning. although, he did give me his number.

so eventually we started meeting up more than once a week. we hung out all the time, in parks, in the city, and we went to a lot of clubs just to get drunk.

we did this for about a month and then he once invited me to his house. i remember that right after i knocked, the door flung right open, and he was wearing no shirt, some kind of silk robe, black skinny jeans and ovel sunglasses. he was smoking a joint, and as he motioned me to come in, his hand brushed against mine, gripped it, and spun me around. and i was like whooaa whaat, and he just smiled and popped the joint in my mouth. 

"leo you're really high.", i must have said something like this.

"naah, just a bit." , he answered, as he closed the door behind me.

his house from insde, from the first impression, lokked realyy cool. he had wierd sculptures on every shelf and he had a lOt of shelves, full with books and drawing.

"wow you can draw, valdez."

"heh, thanks. i don't really do it now, though. more of the sculpting."

i looked at the closest one. it wasn't really a sculpture, it was just a long wire, twisted, not clay or stone, mut it showd a huge dragon, and it looked so fucking amazing and realistic i had to take it off the shelf.

leo swooped right beside me.   
"woww be carefull with that!"  
"ohh sorry!", i sai, putting it right back.  
"oh, no it's just that, ah no it's okay."

leo stood right infront of me, and looked into my eyes. my relatiotionship with leo began with a kiss that tasted like weed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy, hoped you liked it and um I'm going back to the present now. or maybe not. wow I don't know what that meant.

**Author's Note:**

> so idk how this went my first writing on here i could use some suggestions feel free to comment anything, i think im gonna make more chapters to this


End file.
